SasuSaku PL
by topik801
Summary: Sakura chce sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem do wioski, lecz Tsunade jej na to nie pozwala. W międzyczasie w Konoha pojawia się Taka...
1. Chapter 1

- Nie ma mowy!

- Ale Tsunade-sama...!

- Sakura, powiedziałam już, NIE! Sama nie wiesz, na co się porywasz, to już nie jest ten sam Sasuke-kun, którego znałaś parę lat temu, to jest kryminalista, nukenin rangi S!

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Hokage-sama, ale proszę cię tylko o tę jedną jedyną, ostatnią szansę...! Jeśli mi się nie uda...

- Jeśli ci się nie uda, - wtrąciła się jej w pół słowa Piąta - a nie ma szans się udać, zginiesz i nie zostanie po tobie nawet mokra plama! Najlepsi shinobi próbowali go pokonać i im się nie udało, a ty myślisz, że sama go przechytrzysz, w dodatku bez użycia siły!? Błagam cię, Sakura, nie bądź naiwna...

- Właśnie dlatego, że nie udało się siłą, ja chcę spróbować po dobroci!- zaparła się Haruno.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że Uchiha się na to nabierze? Dziecko, jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, co? Znajdziesz go, powiesz "Sasuke-kun, jestem medyczką, chcę ci pomóc, przyjmij mnie do swojej drużyny", a on tak po prostu się zgodzi?

Ruszyło ją do żywego, ze złości aż łzy napłynęły do jej zielonych oczu.

- Nie to nie, łaski bez! - krzyknęła.

- Haruno! Stanowczo zabraniam ci wychodzenia poza teren wioski, zrozumiano!? I bez dyskusji!

Obróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam do drzwi. Zatrzasnęłam je za sobą z takim hukiem, że o mało nie wyleciały z zawiasów. Biegnąc korytarzem usłyszałam jeszcze trzask kolejnego w tym tygodniu złamanego przez rozwścieczoną Godaime biurka. Kolejna nasza rozmowa na temat Sasuke, kolejna odmowa... Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie będą nadążali wymieniać jej tych biurek! _Mam już tego dość, nie mam ochoty już z nikim dzisiaj rozmawiać. _

Szłam do domu po drodze potrącając ludzi, rzucając im gniewne spojrzenia zamiast przeprosin. _"Stanowczo zabraniam ci wychodzić poza teren wioski!"_ - przypomniałam sobie jej zakaz - _dobre sobie, jeszcze czego! A żebyś wiedziała, że pójdę do Sasuke, z twoim pozwoleniem czy bez, stara jędzo! _

Nagle z czyjeś wołanie wyrwało mnie z moich własnych myśli.

- Sakura-san! Sakura-san, tutaj! - jakaś nieznana mi bliżej kobieta wołała mnie machając do mnie ręką. Podbiegłam do niej, w końcu mogła potrzebować pomocy, a moim obowiązkiem jako medic-ninja jest pomagać ludziom. Spojrzałam na nią pytająco.

- Ta dziewczyna pilnie szuka medyka... - wyjaśniła, wskazując na stojącą obok zadyszaną dziewczynę.

- Tam... w lesie... kolega... ranny... - wydukała w przerwach między jednym haustem powietrza a drugim.

- Prowadź! - rzuciłam bez zastanowienia.

Dziewczyna była szybka, jej czerwone włosy mignęły mi przed twarzą, gdy rzuciła się biegiem w stronę lasu. Przedarła się przez jakieś krzaki, raniąc sobie nieosłonięte uda, ja za nią. Zawsze byłam dobra w bieganiu, a mimo to, ledwie za nią nadążałam. _Pewnie kolega musi być naprawdę ciężko ranny, skoro tak jej się spieszy..._ Minęło dobrych kilkanaście minut, pokonałyśmy parę kilometrów, chyba nawet byłyśmy już poza wioską. Zatrzymała się, nareszcie! Pochyliła się opierając ręce o kolana, oddychała ciężko, nie tylko ja nie potrafiłam złapać tchu.

- To było... gdzieś tutaj... - wysapała rozglądając się wokół.

- Musi być gdzieś... niedaleko, przecież... ciężko ranny człowiek... nie mógł zwyczajnie... wstać i sobie pójść!

Wciąż dysząc niczym stara lokomotywa, zrobiłam krok do tyłu by móc się lepiej rozejrzeć i usłyszałam ciche 'plask!', najwidoczniej musiałam wdepnąć w jakąś kałużę.

_Gdzie on się, do cholery, podział, miał tu na mnie czekać i nigdzie się stąd nie ruszać! Jak ja nie cierpię tego kolesia!_ - przeklinała w myślach, nerwowo rozglądając się w koło. Odruchowo poprawiła okulary. Jest! Wreszcie dostrzegła to, czego szukała. Kałuża za Sakurą... Kałuża, której jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej nie było, a która się poruszała...


	2. Chapter 2

_Gdzie on się, do cholery, podział, miał tu na mnie czekać i nigdzie się stąd nie ruszać! Jak ja nie cierpię tego kolesia!_ - przeklinała w myślach, nerwowo rozglądając się w koło. Odruchowo poprawiła okulary. _Jest!_ Wreszcie dostrzegła to, czego szukała. Kałuża za Sakurą... Kałuża, której jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej nie było, a która się poruszała... Z kałuży wyłoniła się ludzka postać. Ramię białowłosego chłopaka oplotło ciasno szyję dziewczyny. Wprawdzie Haruno miała chwilowo problem z oddychaniem, lecz bez trudu wyjęła z kabury kunai, który bez wahania zatopiła w ręce Suigetsu. Houzuki wrzasnął, jego ciało mimowolnie zmieniło stan skupienia, nadal pozostając jednak w ludzkim kształcie. W jego przezroczyste ramię sączył się cienki strumień fioletowej substancji, jakby wstrzykiwanej za pomocą niewidzialnej strzykawki.

- Trucizna!? – zdziwiła się Karin, cofając się o kilka kroków. Korzystając z okazji, Sakura oswobodziła się z uścisku wodnego ninja. Czym prędzej zgromadziła chakrę w pięści i uderzyła nią w podłoże. Okularnica zdążyła uskoczyć, lecz tracący kontrolę nad swoim ciałem Sui, wsiąknął w spękaną glebę, jedynie jego miecz pozostał na powierzchni.

- Rusz się kretynie, ktoś się zbliża! Nie mogą nas zobaczyć! – usłyszał dochodzący z góry głos czerwonowłosej. Musiał się jak najszybciej wydostać. Cienka strużka wody zaczęła wspinać się leniwie w górę, by utworzyć na powierzchni ziemi kałużę, z której połowicznie wyłoniła się sylwetka Suigetsu. Jego twarz lekko pozieleniała, co zapewne było spowodowane działaniem trucizny.

- Niedobrze mi… - jęknął – Bede rzygał…

- Nie czas na rzyganie, musimy stąd spadać i to już!

- Więc to miał być ten „ranny kolega"!? – zawołała Sakura. Ona też wyczuwała zbliżającą się chakrę swojego sensei'a. Po chwili Kakashi - który czując lekkie trzęsienie ziemi wywołane przez Haruno, pospieszył na pomoc swojej uczennicy - wpadł na pole walki i omiótł spojrzeniem przeciwników. Czerwonowłosa kunoichi wiedząc, że z rannym Houzukim u boku nie ma większych szans na ucieczkę, pospiesznie wyjęła z kieszeni zwój, który rozwinęła i buteleczkę, której zawartość na niego wylała. Chwyciła za ramię swego towarzysza, który ostatkiem sił sięgnął ku rękojeści swojego cennego miecza należącego wcześniej do Zabuzy.

- Kuchiyose-no jutsu!

Członkowie Taki zniknęli w kłębach dymu, używając odwróconego jutsu przywołania.

- Kuso! – zaklął Hatake – Kim oni byli? I co się tu stało? – zwrócił się do swej podopiecznej.

- Nie wiem, ale dałam się nabrać… - westchnęła różowowłosa.

Kakashi i Sakura opowiedzieli o zajściu Hokage, dokładnie opisując dwójkę ninja. Został spisany raport. Piąta była bardzo zaniepokojona losem swej podopiecznej, czego skutkiem było nałożenie na Haruno, bez jej wiedzy, stałego nadzoru ANBU, co miało zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Od tamtej pory ANBU mieli otaczać jej dom i dyskretnie ją śledzić, wszystko dla jej bezpieczeństwa…

- Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał najmłodszy Uchiha, gdy dwójka jego towarzyszy niespodziewanie pojawiła się w kryjówce wśród kłębów dymu.

- Nasz plan… tak jakby… nie wypalił – zaczęła się tłumaczyć Karin, przytrzymując wciąż słaniającego się Suigetsu, którego twarz nadal była zielonkawa.

- Tyle sam widzę – warknął Sasuke - A dokładniej?

Okularnica najpierw usadowiła Houzukiego na kanapie, dopiero potem przeszła do wyjaśnień.

- No więc… Plan był prosty. Znalazłam medyczkę, udało mi się ją zwabić do lasu, a tam miał się nią zająć Suigetsu… Problem w tym, że ten rybi-łeb dał się jej wykiwać! Trafiła go zatrutym kunai'em i po nim! Potem przyleciał jeszcze jakiś shinobi i musieliśmy brać nogi za pas…

- Trzeba było z nią walczyć, a nie… - wtrącił Suigetsu, trzymając się za brzuch.

- Zamknij się, rybi-łbie! To ty miałeś walczyć, ja miałam być mózgiem operacji!

- Z ciebie taki mózg, jak z koziej dupy… - chciał się odgryźć białowłosy, ale nie dane mu było skończyć – Uwaga, bo bede …! – chciał ostrzec, nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć, co „bedzie", bo w następnej sekundzie zwymiotował wprost na Karin. Dziewczyna ze stoickim spokojem zdjęła zarzygane okulary i wytarła je w materiał własnej bluzki, po czym założyła z powrotem.

- Houzuki Suigetsu… ZGINIESZ! …

_„Jej imię to Sakura… A przynajmniej tak zwracała się do niej tamta kobieta."_ – przypominałem sobie słowa Karin. W Konoha była tylko jedna dziewczyna imieniem Sakura, o której słyszałem. Sakura Haruno, moja była koleżanka z drużyny. Moja najbardziej irytująca fanka. Była słaba, ja i ten młot – Naruto, zawsze musieliśmy ją chronić. Zastanawiałem się, jak to się mogło stać, że nagle stała się silną kunoichi. Ale to i tak było bez znaczenia. Mogłem tylko mieć nadzieję, że nadal się we mnie kocha i od razu zgodzi się dołączyć do mojego nowego teamu. Nie miałem czasu do stracenia, spakowałem więc swoje manatki i ruszyłem do Konohy.

Gdy dotarłem do bram Liścia, był późny wieczór. Przedostanie się na teren wioski nie sprawiło mi najmniejszego kłopotu, wydawało mi się, że moim jedynym problemem będzie odnalezienie domu Sakury, lecz gdy się tam znalazłem, okazało się, że się myliłem. Wyniknął jeszcze jeden problem, o wiele poważniejszy – dom był otoczony przez ANBU, czego wcześniej nie przewidziałem.

Obudziłam się w środku nocy, mając dziwne przeczucie, że ktoś wszedł do mojego pokoju. To przeczucie okazało się nie być bezpodstawne – drzwi balkonowe były uchylone i to nie ja zostawiłam je otwarte. Włączyłam lampkę nocną i rozejrzałam się po pokoju, nikogo nie zobaczyłam, nie wyczuwałam też niczyjej obecności. _'Może to tylko moja wyobraźnia?'_, pomyślałam, lecz coś przykuło moją uwagę. Na stoliku nocnym leżała kartka, wsunięta pod lampkę, by nie porwał jej powiew letniego nocnego wiatru. Sięgnęłam po nią i zamarłam – wszędzie poznałabym to pismo! Nie było podpisu, ale po samej treści i stylu pisma mogłam się domyślić, kto to napisał.

„ **_O pierwszej, przy TEJ ławce.  
P.S. Uważaj, ANBU mogą Cię obserwować. _**"

Nie miałam pojęcia, po co chciał się ze mną spotkać, ale jedno było pewne – idę tam i koniec, kropka.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Sakura… - sposób, w jaki wypowiedział moje imię przyprawił mnie o dreszcze. Jego głos był niski, głęboki.

- S-Sasuke-kun…? To naprawdę ty…?

- Tak, to ja.

Nagle, jakby znikąd, pojawił się przede mną. Zobaczyłam jego szczupłą postać, był dużo wyższy ode mnie.

- Muszę przyznać, że mi zaimponowałaś – kontynuował – Nie spodziewałem się, że sama dasz sobie radę z moją drużyną…

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ci dwoje…?

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi jeszcze zanim zdążyłam dokończyć pytanie. Podszedł do mnie o krok bliżej, dzieliły nas centymetry.

- Ostatnim razem, gdy się tu spotkaliśmy, błagałaś bym zabrał cię za sobą, pamiętasz?

- Jak mogłabym zapomnieć…?

- Tym razem chcę, byś poszła ze mną. Jesteś mi potrzebna, Sakura…

Musiałam spojrzeć w górę, bo sięgałam mu zaledwie do ramion.

- Jestem potrzebna…? Tobie? - powtórzyłam, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

- Nie każ mi się powtarzać, Sakura.

- Nie, to zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. Ja śnię, prawda?

Westchnął głęboko, jakby chciał się uspokoić.

- Nie, nie śnisz. Więc? Idziesz ze mną, czy mam cię zabrać siłą?

Wtedy uwierzyłam, to z pewnością był ten sam zgryźliwy Sasuke-kun, którego znałam. Nie miałam się nad czym zastanawiać, nie było sensu pytać się, do czego jestem mu potrzebna. Po prostu wiedziałam, że to moja jedyna szansa i nie mogę jej zmarnować.

- Idę z tobą, Sasuke-kun!

- Mądra decyzja. Spakowałaś już swoje rzeczy, czy tylko mi się wydaje? – zapytał, jednak wyraz jego twarzy sugerował, że dobrze znał odpowiedź.

- Medyczny ninja musi być zawsze gotowy do drogi.

- Dobrze. A teraz spójrz mi w oczy…

Spojrzałam, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętałam, było Choku Tomoe… [tak się nazywa wzór EMSa Sasuke, dop. aut.]


	3. Chapter 3

Obudziłam się leżąc na łóżku w jakimś pokoju, w którym było potwornie zimno. Na stoliku obok łóżka paliła się lampka rzucająca blade migoczące światło na niewielkie pomieszczenie. Powoli podniosłam powieki i rozejrzałam się wokół, zamrugałam kilka razy, by przyzwyczaić się do panującego tam półmroku. Na brzegu łóżka siedział _on_. Wpatrywał się we mnie swymi czerwonymi oczyma jarzącymi się w ciemności. A więc to wszystko działo się naprawdę, to nie był wymysł mojej wyobraźni – Sasuke był tam ze mną, tuż obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ze szczęścia zachciało mi się płakać… W końcu mam swoją szansę, Naruto nie musi dotrzymywać danej mi obietnicy – teraz wszystko w moich własnych rękach!

Otworzyła oczy i od razu skierowała swój wzrok na mnie. Szybko pozbierała się do pozycji siedzącej. Bezgłośnie poruszała ustami, trwając w bezruchu.

- Sasuke-kun… - wyszeptała w końcu, ledwo dosłyszalnie. Siedziała przede mną wystraszona, spłakana i bezbronna, dokładnie taka, jaką ją zapamiętałem.

- Nic się nie zmieniłaś, Sakura…

Zadrżała na dźwięk mojego głosu. Przypuszczałem, że ckliwe powitanie mnie nie ominie, wolałem mieć je już za sobą, toteż gdy powoli przysunęła się do mnie, bez słowa pozwoliłem jej się przytulić. Obejmowała mnie z całych sił, jakby chciała mnie zmiażdżyć tymi swoimi chudymi grabkami. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru odwzajemniać jej uścisku.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę… Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam, Sasuke-kun… - wyznała cicho. Pozostawiłem jej słowa bez odpowiedzi. Trwaliśmy tak jeszcze przez chwilę, to pozwoliło jej się uspokoić.

- Daijobu-ka? [jap. 'w porządku?', dop. aut.] – zapytałem po chwili. Pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi, co bardziej poczułem niż zobaczyłem, bo nadal się we mnie wtulała.

- Wystarczy już – jego ton był jeszcze bardziej zimny i obojętny niż kiedyś. Lekko, a zarazem stanowczo odsunął mnie od siebie. Ale ja nie chciałam go puścić, chciałam go tak obejmować w nieskończoność, już na zawsze mieć go w swoich ramionach. Wpatrywał się we mnie, jakby chciał przeszyć mnie na wskroś swym chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Od teraz jesteś częścią mojej drużyny – padło z jego strony. Nie było to pytanie, ani nawet prośba, a raczej suche stwierdzenie faktu. - Bardzo cię potrzebuję… a raczej twoich medycznych zdolności – poprawił się.

Wielki-i-Wszechmocny Sasuke Uchiha otwarcie przyznający, że potrzebuje czyjejś pomocy? – Nie do wiary! A jednak. Westchnął głęboko, po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunki drzwi. Nie otworzył ich jednak, a zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce.

- Wyśpij się porządnie, jutro rano musisz być wypoczęta – w jego ustach zabrzmiało to prawie jak rozkaz. Wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając mnie samą w półmroku.

Tej nocy nie potrafiłam jednak zasnąć. Nie miałam pojęcia, ile czasu minęło od chwili, w której Sasuke opuścił mój pokój, w tym zimnie czas potwornie mi się dłużył. Wstałam z łóżka i podążyłam w kierunku drzwi, na które przez małe okno padało światło księżyca. Weszłam do środka i zapaliłam światło. Okazało się, że była to łazienka. Prysznic, wanna, umywalka, toaleta – pomyślałam, że coś tu nie gra. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie się znajdowałam, ale to miejsce wydawało mi się być zbyt „schludne" jak na kryjówkę grupki poszukiwanych nukeninów. Odkręciłam kran w umywalce i, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, popłynęła ciepła woda. A więc doprowadzano tam prąd i ciepłą wodę – niezwykle luksusowe miejsce jak na kryjówkę! Po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Zaciekawiona podeszłam do nich i uchyliłam je delikatnie, nasłuchując uważnie. Z sąsiedniego pokoju dochodził cichy trzask drewna w kominku. Wetknęłam głowę do środka i rozejrzałam się.

- Nie powinnaś czasem leżeć w łóżku? – usłyszałam z ciemności głos równie chłodny jak temperatura powietrza w moim pokoju.

- S-Sasuke-kun…? To twój pokój? – zdziwiłam się.

- Jak widzisz…

- Mogę wejść?

- Taa…

Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi łazienki i podeszłam do ognia.

- Masz kominek! Mnie też by się przydał, w moim pokoju jest okropnie zimno…

Sasuke dołączył do mnie i usiadł przed kominkiem. Nie odpowiedział, siedział wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w płomienie. Wyglądało na to, że czymś się przejmował, coś nie dawało mu spokoju.

- Sasuke-kun? Coś się stało? Czemu się martwisz? – zaniepokoiłam się.

- Martwię się z tego samego powodu, z którego cię tu sprowadziłem… Dowiesz się wszystkiego rano – uciął temat.

- Mogłabym tu zostać jeszcze chwilę? I tak nie potrafię zasnąć…

- Możesz nawet spać tutaj jeśli chcesz, musisz wypocząć do rana, a ja już raczej nie zasnę…

- N-Naprawdę, mogę? Arigatou… [jap. 'dziękuję', dop. aut.]

Spędziliśmy jeszcze parę minut grzejąc się przy kominku, po czym poszłam się położyć. Sasuke ułożył się po drugiej stronie wielkiego podwójnego łoża.

- Masz, przykryj się – powiedział rzucając na mnie swoją kołdrę. Chyba usiłował być miły…

- Dzięki… Oyasuminasai [jap. 'dobranoc', dop. aut.], Sasuke-kun – powiedziałam opatulając się szczelnie kołdrą. Pościel pachniała nim. Chwilę później zasnęłam.

Piąta od rana była w swoim gabinecie. Siedziała za biurkiem i, ziewając raz po raz, leniwym ruchem prawej ręki podpisywała kolejne dokumenty podsuwane jej przez Shizune. Nuda unosiła się w powietrzu niczym kurz, ciszę przerywało jedynie ciche pochrumkiwanie TonTon.

- Dużo tego jeszcze zostało? – jęknęła Godaime, ziewając po raz kolejny.

- Przecież dopiero co zaczęłyśmy, Hokage-sama…

- Ughh… Muszę się napić – stwierdziła Tsunade sięgając pod biurko po ukrytą tam butelkę sake i kieliszki – To jak, po maluchu na dobry początek dnia? – zaproponowała swojej asystentce.

- T-Tsunade-sama! Nie powinnaś…!

- Oh, nie marudź, Shizune, raz na jakiś czas mi się chyba należy…

Niespodziewanie gabinet wypełniły kłęby dymu, z których wyłoniło się dwóch ANBU.

- Coś się stało? – zapytała Senjuu, krztusząc się dymem.

- Niestety tak, Hokage-sama… - potwierdził jej obawy jeden z nich.

- Co takiego?

- Rozkazano nam, byśmy obserwowali Sakurę Haruno. Dziś rano poszliśmy zmienić naszych kolegów, ale znaleźliśmy ich nieprzytomnych na dachu jej domu. Najprawdopodobniej stracili pamięć… - wyjaśnił drugi z nich.

- CO TAKIEGO!? – krzyknęła Piąta, wstając z krzesła – Co z Sakurą?

- Nie wykluczamy, że to ona mogła ich obezwładnić, stosując jakieś środki nasenne, które mogły wywołać również zanik pamięci. Przykro nam, ale nie znaleźliśmy Haruno w jej mieszkaniu. Przeszukaliśmy już też całą wioskę wzdłuż i wszerz, ale nie ma po niej ani śladu…

- Kuso [jap. 'cholera', dop. aut.] , to niemożliwe… - zaklęła Tsunade, opadając z powrotem na krzesło – Możecie odejść – odezwała się po chwili do dwójki zamaskowanych ninja.

- Czyżby Sakura opuściła wioskę bez twojej zgody? – zapytała Shizune.

- Dokładnie tak… Zrobiła mi na złość, bo wczoraj się pokłóciłyśmy i zakazałam jej opuszczać Konohę… Ale myślę, że wiem, do kogo poszła…

**C.D.N.**


	4. Chapter 4

Deszcz spływający strugami po szybie i stukot kropel rozbijających się o parapet były dźwiękami, które przerwały mój sen tego ranka. Nie otwierając oczu mogłam stwierdzić, że dzień będzie szary i nieprzyjemny. Pogoda bynajmniej nie zachęcała do opuszczenia ciepłego łóżka. Chcąc jeszcze chwilkę pospać, odwróciłam się na drugi bok i wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie.

- Mmmmm…Sasuke-kun?

Zdziwiłam się czując pod palcami chłód zmierzwionej pościeli, który oznaczał, że Sasuke nie było już w łóżku.

- Sasuke-kun!? – zawołałam, gwałtownie podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Nadal tam był. Siedział w samych spodniach przed kominkiem, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Wyszłam z łóżka, stawiając bose stopy na miękkim puszystym beżowym dywanie. Ściany w kolorze ecru sprawiały, że pomieszczenie wydawało się całkiem przytulne mimo tak ponurej aury za oknem. Blada skóra Sasuke ledwie wyróżniała się na ich tle. Podeszłam do niego i zapytałam:

- Spałeś choć trochę?

Pokręcił przecząco głową. Stanęłam za nim i czułym gestem przeczesałam palcami jego czarne włosy, na co on odwrócił głowę, jakby go to drażniło. Moją uwagę przykuło Ten no Juin [japońska nazwa przeklętej pieczęci, dop. aut.] na jego szyi, zaintrygował mnie fakt, że pieczęć, którą nałożył kiedyś Kakashi-sensei zniknęła, odruchowo dotknęłam jego skóry w tym miejscu, jakby chcąc potwierdzić swoje spostrzeżenie. Sasuke poirytowany odepchnął moją dłoń.

- Nie dotykaj mnie – obruszył się – I idź się ubierz, nie mamy całego dnia do stracenia…

- Gomennasai… - mruknęłam i poszłam do łazienki, nie chcąc go już bardziej drażnić. Dotarło do mnie, że najwidoczniej jego wczorajsza „uprzejmość" była tylko chwilowa.

Wyszliśmy z jego pokoju na ciemny korytarz wyłożony szarym dywanem. Poczułam, jak Sasuke-kun bez słowa chwyta mnie za nadgarstek i ciągnie mnie za sobą w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Zeszliśmy schodami w dół. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że na wszystkich drzwiach, które mijaliśmy widniały liczby – jak w hotelu. Nie zdążyłam nawet zapytać dokąd mnie prowadzi, bo nagle zatrzymał się i wpadłam wprost na jego plecy. Staliśmy pod pokojem numer 6 w samym końcu korytarza. Sasuke odwrócił się twarzą do mnie. Znów był przygnębiony, a może tylko mi się wydawało?

- Pokażę ci, dlaczego cię tutaj sprowadziłem - wyszeptał. „Powinnam się bać?", zapytałam samą siebie w myślach. Powoli otworzył drzwi, przed którymi staliśmy i wszedł do środka, zapalając światło. Weszłam za nim do pokoju, a to co tam zobaczyłam potwornie mnie przeraziło. Na wielkim łóżku, podobnym do tego w pokoju Sasuke, leżał nieprzytomny Itachi Uchiha. Był cały obandażowany, ale przesiąknięte krwią opatrunki zdradzały miejsca licznych rozległych ran. Zasłoniłam usta dłonią, spojrzałam na Sasuke.

- Ledwo żyje... Karin próbowała go leczyć, ale nie zna się na tym wystarczająco, żeby mu pomóc, jedyne co mogła zrobić to utrzymać go przy życiu kilka dni dłużej...

- Ale… myślałam, że chcesz się zemścić, że pragniesz jego śmierci...? - nie rozumiałam, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Sasuke zawsze pragnął śmierci swojego brata, a teraz najwyraźniej oczekiwał, że go uleczę.

- Chciałem… - przyznał - Jesteś w stanie go wyleczyć?

- Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz… Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy... - obiecałam. Wiedziałam, że nie ma czasu do stracenia, w tym stanie Itachi mógł nie dożyć wieczora – Będę tylko potrzebowała paru rzeczy z mojej torby...

Sasuke skinął tylko głową i wyszedł. Po chwili wrócił, trzymając w ręce moją torbę z lekarstwami. Podał mi ją i skierował się do drzwi.

- Sasuke-kun... mógłbyś...? - zaczęłam.

- Hmm...?

- Mógłbyś tu ze mną zostać? - poprosiłam. Wolałam, żeby był obok, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie chciałam zostać sam na sam ze starszym z braci, nawet jeśli był nieprzytomny.

Sasuke nic nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego podszedł do kominka i używając jednego ze swoich jutsu rozpalił ogień. Gdy skończył, oparł się o ścianę, obserwując jak obmywam rany jego brata. Stało się dla mnie jasne, że wczorajsze zachowanie Sasuke nie było przejawem uprzejmości, chciał, żebym była wyspana i wypoczęta, bym była w pełni sił i mogła uleczyć jego brata, pewnie dlatego pozwolił mi wczoraj spać u siebie w pokoju. Zapewne też z powodu Itachiego był tak przygnębiony…

Itachi był w stanie stabilnym, nadal w śpiączce, ale większość ran na jego ciele została wyleczona. Nie miałam pojęcia, kiedy się wybudzi, ale wiedziałam, że nic nie zagraża jego życiu. Leczyłam go przez cały dzień. Bez ustanku. Jego rany były na tyle poważne, że moja własna chakra omal się nie wyczerpała. Sasuke musiał użyczyć mi swojej, bym mogła dokończyć leczenie jego brata. Siedział na brzegu jego łóżka, bacznie obserwując każdy mój ruch, widział, jak bardzo byłam już wycieńczona. Było już ciemno, zapadała noc. Byłam tak bardzo zmęczona. Miałam wrażenie, że każde mrugnięcie powiekami trwa wieczność. Zamknęłam oczy tylko na krótką chwilkę, na sekundę. Szarpnięcie. Nagle poczułam jak silne dłonie Sasuke chwyciły mnie za ramiona.

- Sakura! – usłyszałam jego głos jakby z oddali.

Słaniałam się na nogach, utrzymywałam się w pozycji stojącej tylko dlatego, że Sasuke mnie trzymał. Sama nie pamiętam, jak znalazłam się u niego na kolanach… Chwilę później niósł mnie na rękach. Zawsze chciałam, żeby mnie tak niósł, często to sobie wyobrażałam, ale wtedy byłam zbyt wyczerpana, by móc cieszyć się tą chwilą… Łóżko, ciepłe, wygodne, miękkie łóżko. Tak, tego mi było trzeba, sen był zdecydowanie właśnie tym, czego wtedy potrzebowałam… Znowu ten sam pokój, co wcześniej… Wtuliłam twarz w poduszkę, która pachniała nim… Kątem oka zauważyłam jego sylwetkę. Wyszedł z łazienki, był bez koszulki… Czułam, jak materac ugina się pod jego ciężarem. Okrył nas oboje kołdrą, wzdrygnęłam się, gdy zimna kropla wody skapnęła na moją szyję z jego mokrych włosów. Teraz mogłam spokojnie zasnąć, wiedząc, że on był tam ze mną, leżał obok mnie. Mój Sasuke-kun..

Nie spałem już, ale nie byłem jeszcze w pełni przytomny, leżałem tak z zamkniętymi oczami, a jedyne, co czułem, to czyjś ciężar na piersi.

- Sakura… - wychrypiałem zaspanym głosem, zmuszając się do otwarcia oczu – Niewygodnie mi, złaź ze mnie!

Ale ona ani myślała złazić, spała sobie w najlepsze, bezczelnie jeszcze bardziej tuląc się do mnie przez sen. Nie miałem zamiaru czekać, aż sama łaskawie wstanie, bo mógłbym się nie doczekać. Usiadłem więc na łóżku, bezceremonialnie ją przy tym z siebie zrzucając. Przeciągnęła się leniwie i przetarła oczy. Spojrzała na mnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Rozebrałem cię wczoraj i założyłem ci swoją koszulkę, żebyś nie spała w ubraniu… - wyjaśniłem uprzedzając jej pytanie.

Wprost nienawidzę, gdy ktoś kładzie się w moim łóżku w ciuchach. Chyba musiała sobie uświadomić, że nie miała na sobie wczoraj stanika, bo spłonęła rumieńcem.

- A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun… To miłe z twojej strony.

Kiedy kładłem ją spać była tak wyczerpana, że pewnie niewiele pamiętała, po drodze do sypialni zaledwie kilka razy otwarła oczy.

- Wyspałaś się już, czy śpimy dalej?

- Wyspałam się, dziękuję… Pójdę pod prysznic – oznajmiła nieco speszona.

- Idź.

Poszła. Po pół godziny szum wody ustał. Drzwi łazienki cicho skrzypnęły, uchyliły się nieznacznie i nieśmiało wyjrzała zza nich para zielonych oczu. Następnie już cała Sakura weszła do pokoju, stanęła przede mną owinięta białym puszystym ręcznikiem, z mokrymi włosami, boso. W dłoni ściskała moją koszulkę.

- S-Sasuke-kun… Gdzie położyłeś moje ubrania?

Na te słowa drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i stanął w nich Juugo.

- Wybacz, Sasuke-sama, pukałem, ale… - urwał zakłopotany, spoglądając ukradkiem na półnagą Sakurę trzymającą koszulkę ze znakiem mojego klanu.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytałem.

- Nie, już nic… Widzę, że zguba się znalazła – wymamrotał – Najmocniej przepraszam… - powiedział wychodząc z pokoju.

- Kto to był? – zainteresowała się Sakura.

- Juugo, on też należy do drużyny… Resztę już poznałaś.

- O nie!

- Co znowu? – warknąłem.

- Całkiem zapomniałam… Ten wodnisty, nie wiem jak ma na imię, trafiłam go zatrutym kunai'em, pewnie biedak dalej się męczy! Muszę mu podać antidotum!

- Rzygał już tyle czasu, to porzyga jeszcze z godzinę… Najpierw musisz sprawdzić, co z Itachim – zarządziłem.


End file.
